MediatorTwighlight Dangerously Loved
by Larkamarie
Summary: Join Susannah in her fight for love. For Jesse has broken up with her. When she decides to take a trainingjob at an academy for mediators and shifter's a like she meets the Cullens. After Edward and Suze over come their differences they fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

-1The Mediator Dangerously Loved

Suze's POV

It's been a year since I brought Jesse's body back from 1850. We are now happily in love and college was going good.

I bet your wondering how I brought Jesse's body back. Well it started when I moved here about three years ago. I found a ghost who haunted my bedroom for a hundred and fifty years.

Yes I can see, talk, touch, and hear the dead. I'm what physics call a mediator or shifter. I help souls or ghosts get to their just rewards.

Now back to Jesse. Well there was this other guy, who like me had the same 'gift.' His name is Paul Slater. Anyways, he wanted to break me and Jesse apart to get in my pants. So he went back in time to save Jesse from dying in the first place. So I followed him back in time to stop him, but I realized that I didn't have the heart to watch the love of my life die. So Paul and I saved him, but then there was a fire and Jesse tried to jump out of the barn trying to rescue me. Panicking I shifted back and brought Jesse with me.

So that was the story. Jesse was studying to be a doctor and me, well I was studying to be a lawyer or scientist.

I was in class sitting next to Jesse taking notes for biology one day when the teacher dismissed the class early for spring break. I packed my things and waited for Jesse.

"I love you." I said to him.

"Me too, Susannah." He replied, while walking out of the classroom.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked.

"Susannah, I want to break up," He said to me as a girl grabbed him by the arm, "I found someone else and don't want to be with you anymore."

"W-what?" I stammered.

"I also don't think your going to be a lawyer or a scientist." Jesse smirked.

Now, when you say you want to break up, then tell me I wont make it to my career that gets me fuming. Seeing the girl's coffee, I took it and dumped it all over him. Then I hit him in the face.

"I hope you have fun with this low-life scumbag!" I yelled at the girl, while taking off the necklace he gave me. "Here, I don't want this anymore!" I threw it at him along with his wrapped birthday present, which hit him in the head, and then stormed off to our apartment we shared. I was the one paying for it so I gathered all his stuff and threw it out of my apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Jesse's POV

I was not expecting to get punched in the face, coffee poured all over me, and to have a very hard present thrown at me. I heard it break as it hit the floor. Alice left me alone for a bit to go change. I picked up the wrapped thing and walked to the apartment, opening it on the way. It was a picture of Susannah and me holding hands at her step dads place. I looked at it as I got out my keys when I tripped on our door mat.

Looking at the mess around me, I realized that it wasn't the door mat but my belongings. Wondering why they were out here I knocked on the door. Suze, wearing only a white spaghetti strap shirt and underwear, opened the door and slammed it in my face. I knocked again, and she opened it looking angry and irritated.

"What?" She snapped.

"Why are my belongings out here?" I asked.

"Well considering you don't want to see me anymore I was kind and moved your things out!" She sneered and then shut the door in my face again.

I unlocked the apartment with my key and walked inside.

"This is my apartment, too." I told her.

She laughed at me and said, "I believe I'm the one paying for this place and I believe my name is on the owner release thing. So therefore, its my apartment." Before I could blink she snatched my key. "Get out before I call the cops." She said calmly.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?

"Don't know, don't care!" She sneered, "you can stay tonight but tomorrow I want you gone." s\She said and went into the bedroom.

I hauled my stuff back into the apartment and locked the door. I left my stuff by the door and went to shower. On my way I heard Susannah crying.

"I don't know what I did wrong."

"Well at least you wont see him anymore." I heard CeeCee on speaker. "I mean if you take the ------"

"No, I have to stay, we're doing really good for biology right now and the professor wants to meet me in the lab tomorrow." She interrupted, "he said I had real potential in being a scientist."

Hearing enough, I went to take my shower. Why didn't the professor invite me? I have the best grade, or so I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Suze's POV

Spring break ended and I resumed classes but not for long. At the end of the month I was to get on a plane and fly to Forks, Washington where I would move to go to law school or so I told everyone. It was really a school for Mediator's and shifter's like me.

We filed into biology and sat where I sat last term. Jesse too remained in the same seat. Okay I let him stay in the apartment but he had to pay me. Little did he know that I was moving.

Anyways, the professor shut the light off and we watched a movie. I yawned with boredom and looked at Jesse. I noticed that he shaved and was that a lip piercing?

Jesse, suddenly looked at me, wondering why I was staring at him. I blushed and looked away. I am still in love with him. Maybe that's why I let him stay.

The bell rang suddenly, causing me to jump. I quickly packed up and tried to hurry out of the classroom but tripped over a book lying in the middle of the floor. Everything including me went flying to the ground, To my distaste I landed on something sharp, that stabbed me in the side. I layed there for a second cursing the stupid book I tripped over and the person who left it there then got up to retrieve my things. Jesses, who went to talk to the professor came and helped. Hiding my stabbed side with my book bag, picked up my stuff and tried to ignore the pain.

"Thanks," I said to Jesse.

"Your welcome, Susannah," he chuckled.

Glaring at him, I stalked off to my apartment. As I fumbled for my keys my eyesight became blurry and dizzy. I was starting to panic for I didn't know what stabbed me. I hurried in and went straight to Jesse's room. I began to feel real dizzy as I tried to walk into the bathroom for the first aid kit, but didn't get far. I fell to the floor, the room spinning. I layed down trying to make it stop as I tried to pull out what stabbed me, but blacked out instead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------jesse's POV

After Bio, I went to meet Alice by the fountain outside. As I headed out there my phone rang. It was Alice telling me her father was in town and that she couldn't make it. Hanging up I headed to the apartment. As I drew closer I brought out my keys and let myself in when I got there. It was quiet, maybe Susannah went out with CeeCee, I thought.

I hung my jacket and then walked into the kitchen. Hmmm, that's odd. Usually Susannah leaves a note. Something was definitely wrong. I walked back into the living room and on my way to my room.

Why is my door open? I asked myself. This apartment had two rooms in it, each having a bathroom. I walked in consciously and found Susannah collapsed on the floor.

I ran to her and turned her over. I noticed that she was holing her side and went to inspect. There in her side was a weird knife. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911, telling them that I was coming in.

I picked her up and ran to my car, put her in the backseat and drove straight to the hospital. I got there in less than five minutes. They brought her into ER and put her on an I.V. and a breathing machine.

The doctor came up to me a half an hour later. "She has been stabilized but is in the intensive care unit." He told me.

"Why its just a knife?"

"No, it was a knife that inject poison into the body." He explained, "it looks like she tried to pull it out but blacked out before she could."

"How bad is she?"

"She's fighting, but she is really hurt. If she pulled the knife out she would have been fine." He told me, " well, I'll check on her later."

An hour later I called CeeCee and told her to come for I had to leave for class. Cee arrived fifteen minutes later calling me a jerk as I walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Author's note: There are two Alice's in my story so the first one you meet is not Alice Cullen.

Suze's POV

A week later…..

I awoke in the middle of the night pain aching my whole body. Soon the pain was too much and I began screaming. People I didn't know rushed in to see why I was screaming.

"The pain, sharp stabbing icy pain! I screamed.

"Susannah, I'm Dr. Crawford." He introduced, "we're giving you medicine to fight off the poison from the knife."

At this I remembered everything that happened from when I tripped and what I did after. I calmed down but still grabbed the sheets so I wouldn't scream. Finally the pain ceased and I relaxed.

"It's good that your awake." Dr. Crawford said, "That means your over the worst."

A little while after he left a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," I said weakly but eagerly all the same for company.

To my surprise Jesse and Alice walked in.

"Hi," I said to Jesse completely ignoring Alice.

"Thank God, you're okay." Jesse said relieved. "What happened? Did you stab yourself? And why were you in my room?"

Before I could answer pain shot through my body this time feeling like fire. I gripped the sheets tensing up.

Jesse not seeing this started demanding that I tell him. Alice, on the other hand, did see and rushed to my bed.

"What's wrong Suze?" She asked immediately. She bent down as I started whispering to her.

"Call nurse," I said, but she didn't hear me. Instantly the pain got worse and I began screaming, "FIRE! GET IT OUT!!! GET IT OUT!!" I began crying in horror. Alice understood then what needed to be done and pushed the call nurse button. I began thrashing and screaming when five nurses came in as well as my doctor. He changed my meds as the nurses comforted me.

Feeling the medicine I relaxed, but kept crying. The nurses and doctor left, but Jesse and Alice remained.

I looked at Alice and gave her a weak smile of thanks for I couldn't speak.

"We should go," Jesse said to Alice.

"No, I'm staying here. She needs a friend. Cee and I will switch shifts." She told him.

"No, your coming home with me." Jesse argued.

"If she wants to stay she can stay," I said finally finding my voice.

"No, I-------"

"Jesse how dare you argue with me!" I scowled at him, "I'm sick! If you don't stop I'll call the nurse to throw you out!"

"Fine!" He yelled and left.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your relationship with him." i said to her after he left.

"Oh, I'm leaving anyways," she told me, "my mother is ill."

"Oh I'm sorry," I said softly, "when are you leaving?"

"At the end of the month to Seattle, Washington."

"Really? So am I, except I'm moving to Forks. We are probably on the same plane" I said sleepily.

A little while later i fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Author note: Sorry but Jesse is again out of character for this chapter.

Suze's POV

The next couple of days I hurt less and finally I stopped hurting altogether. They let me out two weeks after being brought in. I went to my apartment to find Jesse sitting at the kitchen table looking miserable.

"She broke up with me because of you," he spoke in a calm, deadly sounding voice I've never heard before as I walked into the kitchen. "I hate you. I want you gone."

I ignored him as I poured myself a cup of orange juice. Seeing that I was ignoring him he came and pushed me into the wall, causing my glass to fall and break, orange juice splattering everywhere.

"I'm talking to you, Bitch! He sneered.

Getting mad I tried to push him but found that I had lost quite a bit of weight. "Jesse, you want me gone! Done!" I yelled and stomped on his foot then pushed him out of my way as he hollered in pain.

Crying, I ran to my room and slammed the door. I fell on my bed and buried my face in my pillow to cry.

Jesse stormed in, rolled me over hard, and pinned my wrists so I couldn't hit him. Seeing the tears, his face suddenly softened and he let go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------jesse's Pov

I stormed in, rolled her over and pinned her wrists so she couldn't hit me. Seeing the tears, I softened and saw fear cross her face. Seeing this I let her go. "I'm sorry, Susannah." I apologized shamefully. "Why were you in my room unconscious?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------suze's pov

"Remember when I tripped?" He nodded and I went on, "Well, when I did that a knife stabbed me. I hid it with my book bag and when my stuff was all back I ran away. I was coming to the door and got dizzy fumbling for my keys. I let myself in and went straight for your bathroom because mine didn't have a first aid kit, but I didn't make it. I got dizzier and layer down to stop the spinning. As I did this I tried to take out the knife realizing what kind it was. I'd been stabbed by one before." I explained, "but I was too late, I lost consciousness."

"I didn't know what to do." Jesse said after I finished.

"If you hadn't found me when you did, I would probably be a ghost right now."

"I still blame you." He said, changing the subject.

"Well, go ahead then, but first you should ask her why first." I said, then got up and walked into the bathroom, shut the door and locked it to take a bath. I relaxed for an hour and then got out. I put a towel around my body and went to get dressed in my blue nightgown.

Over the next few day, began packing my stuff and sending it to Washington for I was leaving in two weeks. Jesse, who has been out, hasn't noticed. One day I transferred the apartment to his name.

I told the lady not to tell him because I wanted to tell him I was moving out, but to where I wasn't telling him.

Classes became boring for I didn't have to participate anymore. The only thing that was interesting was Jesse getting a new girlfriend. I believed that he was trying to get Alice and I jealous. Speaking of Alice, she and I are good friends now and going to sit next to each other on the plane.

Two days before I was leaving I drove to my families house to say goodbye. Mom was so happy that I got the 'scholarship,' where I was really becoming more trained in Mediation.

The night before Jesse was watching TV and not out with his girlfriend. I sat down next to him and started to watch. He was watching ER.

"Jesse?"

"What?" He answered, annoyed that I interrupted.

"Do you still love me?" I asked.

"Susannah, I'm watching TV, please ask me later." He said going back to his show.

"I'm moving out." I announced.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked with a concerned look.

"I left the apartment in your name. It's yours now." I explained. "I'm moving."

"Where to?"

"To a dorm in college."

"Why?"

"Because I'm done here." I said angrily, "I'm done trying to see what I did wrong to make you break my heart after all I've done for you."

Jesse turned suddenly and looked me after I said this. "I broke your heart?" He asked.

"No, you ripped it out and threw it at me." I admitted.

"The Susannah I know wouldn't have admitted that." He looked at me concerned. "Where is she?"

"She is still here, but this will probably be the last time you see me as the Susannah Simon you know." I said. "This is my last night here. I'll sleep on the couch."

"It takes weeks to move out, sleep in your bed."

"All my stuff is gone." I told him as I laid down on the couch.

Suddenly, I pulled Jesse on top of me for a hug, but Jesse taking it wrong pushed me away angrily. "I have a girlfriend." He said, hurting my heart more in the process. "I don't love you, get over it."

Angrily, I got up and was about to hit him when I suddenly blacked out. Then I was watching my body above me. It was weird for I never experienced this before. I watched myself faint.

Jesse caught me as I fainted, putting me on the couch, and calling my name in a concerned voice. Suddenly, I slammed back into my body and opened my eyes to see him staring at me.

"Get away from me." I said angrily.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, "I'm going to bed, I have a huge headache."

"Do you want some Tylenol?" He asked with a look of concern.

"Jesse, if you don't love me why are you concerned?"

"Just because I don't love you doesn't me I don't care for you." He replied.

"Goodbye, Jesse. I wont be here when you wake." I said coldly, as I built a wall around my stone heart.

"We'll still see each other in class." He said confused, "I think you meant to say goodnight."

"Goodbye as in goodbye, I have just put a wall around my stone cold heart!" I screamed at him, "you will never see it again unless its for someone other than you! SO GOODBYE!!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse's POV

Susannah hadn't been in class for a week. I was starting to worry and decided to ask Cee Cee. "Why do you care?" She hissed at me and walked away.

I decided to ask her family and drove over to the house I haunted for one hundred and fifty years. David, Susannah's favorite stepbrother answered at my knock. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Susannah."

"She moved to another state." David said and then slammed the door in my face.

Moved to another state? Did I hurt her that bad? I pondered this as I drove home. When I reached my bedroom I noticed a letter on my bed.

_Dear Jesse,_

_I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you break up with me. I'm saying goodbye to you in this note for I got a scholarship to 'law school.' I'm sorry to leave you in the dark but I was and still am mad at you. You tore my heart to shreds so I closed you out of my personal life. All I have to say is congrats for making it to med school. The professor told me two days ago. I'm probably on a plane sitting next to Alice as you are reading this. Speaking of Alice, she broke up with you cause she is moving to Seattle to take care of her ill mother. Well I have to close now. Good Luck, Jesse!_

_Goodbye,_

_Susannah Simon_

I folded the letter and sat down. She was mad at me and she kept me in the dark, because I hurt her. She was right I didn't belong in her personal life if I hurt her. I felt my heart break at the realization that she was gone. I'm stupid, I thought to myself as I got ready for school. Now that I've lost her I feel like I just lost my life.

----------------------------------------------------Susannah's POV

My plane landed and I said goodbye to Alice. A limo was waiting outside for me to take me to school. I didn't drop out of Carmel University, instead I decided to take online classes.

I arrived at the huge castle that was the school. The driver unloaded my things that I took with me on the plane and led me to my room. He opened the door and I gasped. My stuff was already set up for me except my bed was replaced with bed with curtains that were red and black velvet as were my comforter and sheets. Forks, I noticed was the most beautiful place I'd been. It was so green and fresh. No exhaust fumes from cars. I thanked the driver and gave him a twenty. After he left I unpacked my things.

When I was done I got onto my laptop and saw that I had an IM from Jesse.

Doctorintraining: Susannah, TALK TO ME!

GhostBitch7: What do you want? I'm kind of busy.

Doctorintraining: I'm sorry I hurt you.

GhostBitch7: I gtg, Jesse. Bye!

I exited out of the IM and off my computer. I then walked out of my room and down to the cafeteria. When I got in there I heard someone call my name.

"Suze!" He called again.

I turned around and saw Paul Slater coming my way. "Paul, what are you doing here?" I said excitedly. I know what a shock. Me, excited to see Paul. I hugged him in greeting. "I'm so glad I know someone here."

"Me too," Paul said, as we got our food, "so how is college?"

"Good until Jesse broke up with me." I told him sadly.

"Why'd he brake up with you?" He asked as we sat down to eat.

"For another girl. I'm mad at him." I told him. "I told him I was at law school. He didn't want me so I closed him out and my heart is stone."

"I'm sorry," he soothed me

"Its okay------"

"Listen up shifters." Said a man in front of the cafeteria, interrupting me. "Welcome New Comers! And welcome back to everyone else." The man said. "My name is Dr. Sinister and I am the principle of this school."

Bored I looked around and saw a family or people who looked alike but yet didn't sitting at the back table. They were the most gorgeous humans I'd ever seen. There were three boys and two girls. The girls looked the same but didn't, if that makes any sense. One girl was blonde and beautiful while the other one had short black hair. It was the same for the three boys as well. There was a big one with brown hair that reminded me of a bear. There was a blonde boy who looked like Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter. The third boy, I noticed, was staring at me as I studied his companions. Blushing, I quickly tuned back to what the man was saying,

"And you will be paired off with the vampire of my choosing for the rest of your time here." Dr. Sinister said. "We will start training in a week. Now to pair you off."

He started pairing people off to vampires which apparently were real. Some of the ones in back were paired. The big one was paired with some guy named Malici, the short-black haired one was paired with a guy named Nathan, the blonde boy was paired off with a girl named Britany.

"Paul Slater you will be paired with Rosalie Hale." The blonde preppy one got up and walked to paul.

He announced more and more. I was starting to fall asleep when my name was finally called. "Susannah Simon, you're to be paired with….Edward Cullen."

I stood up and looked around to see the boy who was staring at me, walking towards me. He stopped when he was beside me. I met his gaze which was glaring at me with what looked like to be hateful eyes. I gulped and then glared back. 'What's his problem?' I asked myself.

"Goodnight everyone, your dismissed." The principle said.


	7. Chapter 7

-1SUZE"S POV

I quickly turned and walked out of the cafeteria. I noticed the boy named Edward following me. Irritated, I turned around and found him glaring at me?

"What the hell did I do to you?" I shouted angrily

His glare turned to shock. "Nothing, why?"

I studied him for minute. He had reddish-blonde hair and black eyes. "Why do you glare at me then?" I asked.

"Because I hate prissy girls, who care about their looks." He glared again.

Did he just call me prissy? I cant believe he just said that. I'm-I'm insulted. Angrily, I stormed off but he still followed me. "Stop following me!" I yelled at him.

"We're supposed to share a room." He explained.

OH! MY! GOD! My mind screamed. I have share a room with a guy! We reached our room and walked inside. I sat angrily on my bed and started to get undressed.

Angrily, I stormed into the bathroom and finished getting dressed into a nightgown that had skulls on it. I walked out and plopped on my bed. "Prissy girl, my ass." I said to him. "I am not a preppy, prissy girl."

"Whatever, prissy." Edward taunted me.

I had to admit, he was rather hot. Jesse didn't love me and he moved on, why couldn't I?

"Well, if your going to be mean to me, be careful," I warned, "I can get pretty nasty." and then fell asleep.

Three days after the partnering, Edward woke me up. Getting angry for being woken up at 5:00 in the morning by someone I didn't like. Okay, I like him but, he irritates me and pisses me off..

"Why do I have to get up? I asked as I pulled the covers back over me.

"Cause you have a visitor." He told me.

I looked up and saw a ghost girl standing there.

"What's your name?" I asked, immediately awake.

"My name is Sarah." The girl answered.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but how'd you die?" I asked

"I was murdered by a guy named, Peter Johnson."

"And what do you want me to do?" I pulled out a notebook to take notes as I asked this.

"I want him to be arrested and for you to tell my family that you are to take my dog to a loving family." She told me then disappeared.

"Impressive." Edward said as I went back to sleep. "You're the first one who has ever done that."

"Whatever," I muttered getting out of bed. I walked to the closet, picked out my ghost working outfit, and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I got out, I put on my clothes, including my black motorcycle jacket, and walked out. I put my nightgown under my pillow and walked out of my dorm with Edward right behind me.

"Where are you going, Prissy?" He asked.

"I'm going to do my job."

I walked to the phone booth to look at the phone book and looked up Peter Johnson. I found that he in fact lived only two blocks from here. I headed in that direction when my cell phone rang. I stopped to look at it and answered. "Hello?" I said in an irritated voice.

"Susannah, its Jesse." The person on the phone said.

"Jesse, I'm working here." I said glancing at Edward

"You mean mediating?"

"Yes." I said and hung up to call Paul.

"Hello?" Paul's voice answered.

"Hey meet me at the pay phone!" I shouted into the phone since the reception was bad. "Ghost stuff!"

"Okay be there as fast as I can."

We hung up and I walked back to meet him. He came three minutes and we walked to the murderers house filling him on the way, while Edward and the blonde girl who was preppy and prissy in my opinion, followed behind us.

"Why are you following us?" I finally asked.

"Because, we're studying you and getting to know you. All the vampires have to do it. That's why we don't start classes for a week." Edward explained.

"We get to know your life outside of being a Shifter" Rosalie was the name of the preppy girl.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Suze's POV

We arrived at the house and decided that I should go in and distract him while Paul got the evidence for Sarah's murder. If anything should happen to me Paul would then abandon his duty and rescue me.

After deciding our plan, I took a deep breath, and then went to do my part. I knocked on the door and the man answered. "Hi, I'm Suze." I introduced, "and I came here to see if you know where Sarah, who is my best friend, is. Do you know where she is?" I asked, lying about the best friend part.

Shock registered on his face but then he smiled, "Well, why don't you come in then." he said, and I instantly knew he was going to do something.

I walked in and saw Paul through the window and nodded. Peter than took my hand and pushed me against the wall with a knife to my throat. "Hey, I'm just looking for Sarah. What do you think your doing?" I asked innocently.

He suddenly kissed hard on the mouth to shut me up. I then felt his hand taking off my jacket.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a fake horrified voice. "Get off me, you pig!"

Ignoring me, he tore off my shirt and groped at my boobs. 'HURRY UP, PAUL!' I screamed to him just as he appeared above me and Peter.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Paul shouted and pulled him off me. As Paul beat him up I called the cops, who arrived ten minutes later. We then drove to Sarah's house and told her that the murderer was caught and that I would buy the dog. Hey I could give it to Father Dom. "That was awesome, Suze!" Paul exclaimed.

-------------------------------------------------------Jesse's POV

I drove to the Mission to see Father Dom. He too didn't like talking to me after what I did to Susannah. God I missed. I realized to that I was in fact still in love with her. "Father, why did Susannah leave? There are plenty of colleges here for her to go to become a lawyer."

"Because Jesse you hurt her and she wanted to heal and move on. After all she did for you that's how you treated her. That's what she told me! Now get out of here!" Father D. said, impatiently.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Suze's POV

Paul and I went our separate ways after we finished with our mission. He went to play a game or something and I went shopping. Edward followed me, irritated me in the process, didn't seem to notice.

"That was impressive, what you did in there." He said as I picked out more outfits for myself.

"Thanks," I said flatly.

About an hour later I bought several outfits and decided to go back to the castle.

"Look, I know you don't like me," Edward said when we were back in our room. "But can we at least get along?"

"I like you just fine, its you who seem to not like me." I said meeting his gaze. "Its you who has been glaring at me like you hate me."

"I don't hate you." Edward argued.

"Then why are you always glaring?"

"Because I can!" He shouted quietly.

"See you do-------," I was about to say when he kissed me suddenly. "What the hell?" I pushed him away.

"I don't hate you, quite the opposite." he smiled beautifully, making my heartbeat pick up. "I like you and would like to take you out tonight."

"O-okay," feeling awkward I sat down.

"Well get ready then."

"I am ready." I said confused.

"What about changing into something nice?"

"Why where are we going?" I asked

"To meet my family." Edward said.

"Does it have to be formalish?"

"No, wear what you like." He told me

"Well do you care if I wear something not 'prissy' and more myself or do you want me nice like a prissy girl?" I asked.

"Wear something formal yet not formal." He said as he walked out to give me time to get ready.

Sighing, I got up and walked to my closet. I looked through it and picked out a purple low-cut dress with knee high boots. I laid the dress on my bed and went to take a shower. After I took the shower, I gave it the crimped look. My hair had grown really long since I left my families house to move in to the apartment. I did my make up, got dressed, then sprayed myself with my favorite perfume. A knock sounded a minute later. Grabbing my purse I opened the door and saw Edward standing there dressed in a nice shirt and pants.

When he saw me he looked dazzled. I have only made one boy do that and that was Jesse. I couldn't believe I was finally moving on.

"You look beautiful." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You don't look bad yourself." I complimented back.

"Shall we?" Edward asked, while offering me his arm.

"We shall." I said, taking his arm and closed my door. We walked to his car which was a nice Volvo. I guess this didn't surprise me for any vampire I saw in movies were rich.

We arrived to a huge mansion a half hour later. This time I was surprised for it was the most beautiful house I'd ever seen. I mean Tad Beaumont's couldn't even compare to this one.

I gasped at the gorgeous site. Edward smile crookedly at me, making my heart speed up and I found myself falling for him. 'NO!' my mind screamed, 'I wont get hurt like that again!'

"Um, you have a beautiful house." I complimented.

"Tell that to my mother." He smiled. Edward got out of the car and zoomed to my side and opened the door before I even moved to get out. He offered me his arm as I got out. I took it and together we set out to meet his family.

The inside of the house was even better than the outside. I couldn't help but stare opened mouth at everything. Edward smiled as his family came out of the living room to meet me. I recognized the ones he sat with in the cafeteria three days ago. The big one was named Emmet, which in my opinion suited him perfectly, the blonde haired boy was named Jasper. I already knew Rosalie, and the spiky black haired one was named Alice. Apparently they were a family of vampires , who were coupled with one another. Emmet and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Esme and Carlisle.

"This is Esme and Carlisle, my mother and father." Edward introduced. Note to self: Vampire parents are extremely beautiful. All vampires were for that matter. They were young too.

"Please to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." I said shaking their hands.

"My! You were right, she is a beautiful girl!" Esme exclaimed.

Blushing furiously, I looked at Edward. Chuckling at my reaction, Edward took me to their living room where Paul and a few others from the castle were dancing in dresses and nice outfits like mine and Edward's. "Would you like to dance?" He asked, holding out his hand for me to accept.

Putting my hand in his, I said, "sure."

He took me in his arms, pulled me close, and began to slow dance to the rhythm of the song. I put my hands happily around his neck. We danced like that until the song ended then I danced fast to the next song, which was Cascada with Everytime We Touch. Another Cascada song came on and was called Endless Summer. He took me in his arms again to slow dance to this one even though it was somewhat fast. But I wasn't paying much attention to that for I was listening to the words for they explained how I was feeling.

It feels like paradise, the world is closing in,

And feels so right. I start to fantasize,

'bout what were getting in, cause now your mine.

This is our time….

Its an Endless Summer, boy I want you close to me.

In an Endless Summer, We'll make love and we'll be free.

Its an Endless Summer, boy I want you close to me.

In an Endless Summer, now its time for you and me.

My heart beats stronger now. Now you're by my side,

I hold you tight. Please let me show you how,

We'll grab a ray of light. 'Cause now your mine

This is our time….

Its an Endless Summer, boy I want you close to me.

In an Endless Summer, We'll make love and we'll be free.

Its an Endless Summer, boy I want you close to me.

In an Endless Summer, now its time for you and me.

As this song played I looked him in the eyes and felt myself fall deeply in love for the second time. After that song ended the tango came on and Edward took me to sit down. I however looked at him with a smirk and said. "Come on and show me what you got."

The guests looked at us as I said this, and then we tangoed with both competitive and passionate force making us forget anyone was around but us. When it ended everyone started clapping and we were brought down to earth.

"You're a very good dancer."

"Thanks." I replied to his compliment.

As the night went on, Edward eventually led me up to his room to get away from all the noise. "Having fun?" He asked when we were in his room.

"Yes."

"Good, I was wondering how you would react to my family." Edward sighed.

I looked around his room and my gaze stopped on a picture of a beautiful brunette girl. "Who is that?" I asked, but instantly regretted it because his face fell into a gloomy sad expression.

"She was my girlfriend but she was killed by a mean vampire named James." He explained.

"I'm sorry," I said. "My boyfriend was a ghost for a hundred and fifty years. Brought his body from his past and he connected with his ghost self and began living again. Then two months ago he broke up with me for no reason. After all I did for him, he tore my heart out and threw it at me."

Edward hugged me comfortingly and I returned it in kind, but he pulled away an inch and kissed me. I flew to heaven in his arms when our lips touched. I felt rockets shooting off in my head and I knew that I was in love again whether I wanted to be or not. For the first time in months I was happy.

He broke the kiss and looked at my flushed face. He smiled that crooked smile of his and then kissed my forehead. "Would you like to stay here tonight?" He asked.

I nodded and then he zoomed into Alice's room and brought back a night shirt for me to wear. I got dressed in the bathroom then returned and got into the bed and fell asleep instantly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author note: If you want to see the outfit she wore in this chapter go to my myspace page. the link is on my bio page.


	9. Chapter 9

-1Suze's POV

Five months went by and Edward and I became inseparable. I found myself falling for him more and more. He and I were excellent at training and missions in the school. On the weekends I continued with my online courses and had a month to go on majoring four years worth of law and bio.

It was entering fall and sure enough it began to snow. One evening, Edward took me out to the meadow where he and Bella became a couple. It was awkward, but romantic all the same for the meadow was absolutely beautiful.

"So Susannah, we've been together for five months now and well I don't know if I can live without you now. I mean you're the only one I want." Edward said nervously. He looked me in the eyes and got down on his knees. He then extracted a small box out of his pocket and opened it as he asked, "Susannah Simon, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god," I replied in shock, "Edward, we've only been together for five months. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't want to lose you like I did Bella. I love you, Suze."

Smiling with tears in my eyes I nodded for I couldn't seem to find my voice after that. Then suddenly I was picked up off the ground and spun around. Laughing, I hugged him tight when he put me down. "I love you, too" I replied, with joy. "But first you need to meet my family."

"Yes, I would very much like to see and meet your family." Edward smiled.

"Well Thanksgiving is this Thursday, why don't we fly and surprise them.?" I asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four days later…..

So I now am engaged, and on a plane to California with my fiancé to meet, and surprise my family. We arrived with a limo waiting for us outside. I have grown accustomed to riding in such things since Edward's family is filthy stinking rich. I directed the driver to my house and showed my fiancé where I went to school. We arrived at my house and waited for the driver to open the door for us.

"Now, you thought I was prissy well wait till you meet Mom." I said, as we got out of the care and walked to the door, which was open before I even lifted my hand to knock. "Hey Doc!" I greeted him with a hug. Everyone else was soon at the door to greet me and meet Edward.

"Suzie, this is a surprise!" My mother exclaimed with joy.

"Everyone this my fiancé, Edward Cullen." I introduced.

"Wow Suzie, you picked a good one." Mom said.

"Thank you, ma'am." Edward replied.

After Edward and I were done with meeting everyone in my household, and unpacking, we went down to the mission to meet Father Dom. "We'll have the wedding in Bella and your meadow." I said as we walked into the mission and to Father D.'s office.

"Hi, Father Dom." I said as we burst into the room. But Father D. had another guest who I didn't want to see. Jesse sat there in the chair that I always occupied while in school here. "Oh, hi, Jesse."

"Susannah!" They said in unison.

"Father D. this is my fiancé, Edward and this is Father Dominic and Jesse." I introduced them but I said Jesse's a little mean. "I'm sorry to interrupt, I'll come back later."

"No, we were just talking about you." Jesse replied. "We were wondering when you would return."

"Oh I'm not staying here, I'm just here for the holidays. I'm getting married and would like to have Father D. marry us." I told him.

"I would be delighted." Father D. replied.

"Thanks, it will be in Washington." I told him. "We'll keep you posted." and with that we left.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Suze's POV

We drove back to my mom's house and talked with my family for awhile before going to bed. Edward of course didn't sleep, but they didn't need to know that for they didn't know about my powers either. Edward instead went out to hunt so he wouldn't be tempted to attack my family as well as me. For me though I was asleep immediately.

The next day I left Jesse to get to know my family without me so I could spend the day with Cee Cee and Adam, my best friends in California. I invited her to be in my wedding as one of my bridesmaids. I felt bad that I wanted Alice, Edward's sister to be my matron of honor, cause she felt rather hurt that I didn't have her. After I told her why she cheered up immediately and apologized. Adam was happy that I finally got over Jesse and expressed his congratulations by group hugging me with Cee. When we went home I invited both Cee Cee and Adam to diner so that they both could meet Edward.

After dinner, Edward, Adam, Jake, and Doc-I mean David decided to go out on a guy night. "Are you sure Edward?" I asked when we were upstairs.

"I'll be fine, Susannah." He kissed me and left.

Shrugging I went downstairs to say goodbye to Adam and the guys, who also were dropping Cee Cee off, then grabbed a tub of ice cream and went upstairs to eat. Instead of eating alone however I found a ghost sitting on my seat where Jesse sat when I first met him.

"Hello Suze." The ghost said.

"Hello Peter." I said calmly, "and how may I help you?"

"Well for starters I plan on killing you for putting me in jail." He sneered. Suddenly the walls started shaking and my furniture started floating in the air.

"Good luck with that, anything else?"

Peter unexpectedly came at me and punched me hard in the stomach. I desperately needed to get out of my house and find Father Dom. For I knew I couldn't handle him on my own. Looking for a way to distract him I looked around my room and then spotted a CD I didn't care about and threw it at him. My plan worked enough for me to punch him, grab my jacket, and climb out my window. I jumped when I was free of the window and then started running as fast as I could to the Mission. Peter materialized behind me on my lawn and started toward me. _Oh, I don't think I'm going to make it to the Mission in time. _I panicked. _Wait Jesse's apartment is closer._ Filled with new hope I ran to Jesse's apartment. Peter though was on my tail and used his power to lift me in the air and then make me fall from about a hundred feet or so it seemed to me. I fell but used a shifting power to make me not get hurt, but using that used most of my energy. Peter than kicked me in the ribs and I heard them crack. _I'm going to die. _I thought helplessly.

_No Susannah, You are not weak! Get Up!_ I screamed at myself. Peter was on top of me now choking me with his hands. With only willpower now I kicked him hard in the crotch and got up to run. I reached Jesse's a two minutes later. I pounded wildly.

"Susannah, go away." Jesse said when he answered.

"Jes-e, help." I wheezed.

"Susannah, what's wrong?" He said concerned now.

"Ghost try-yin kiill me." I was very much in pain and I had no energy to fight Peter. Who was now behind me.

"Ah, no where to run now, Bitch!" He laughed.

"You will not touch her."

"She put me in jail, I intend to kill her." He sneered.

Jesse picked me up and put me inside and then faced Peter alone. I felt horrible not helping him but I couldn't do nothing about it. Except Jesse didn't know how to shift. So now I had no choice but to renter the fight. I got up carefully from where I was laying and then ran stumbled over to Jesse and Peter. "Susannah, go back inside," Jesse ordered but they fell on deaf ears. I grabbed both Peter and Jesse closed my eyes and shifted to Shadowland.

"Wow! Where am I?" Peter asked.

"You are in the place where ghosts go after you've been shifted from the world." I said calmly and painlessly. "Don't even try to kill us for you cant."

"Why not?"

"Because you are stuck here, and I can just as easily shift back with Jesse here and you wont be coming back with us." I explained, "so you might as well go through one of them."

Peter looked at the doors and then back at me suspiciously. "Why?" He asked.

"Well because then you will never move on, and you will live a sad lonely life in this place." Jesse said. "Go through one of these you will go to your next life or your just rewards."

Peter went through a door and then I shifted back home. If Jesse could go then that meant that he might be a shifter as well. With that knowledge came with the knowledge that he needed training.

When I awoke I was instantly in pain. Not only was my throat and ribs hurt but now I had a headache.

Jesse was beside me instantly checking me over. When he touched my ribs I cursed. "They are swollen but they are not broken." He told me. "Why did he want to kill you, Susannah?"

"He was (wince) a man I got put in jail for the murder of a (wince) ghost I was mediating where I moved" I told him as he continued checking me for more injuries.

"Susannah, why didn't you go to Father Dom first?"

"Cause I wouldn't have made it in time, I was (wince) already three minutes away from your house, when he started choking me. I was half way when he cracked my ribs." I explained, while thinking, or was it the other way?

"Your lucky I keep medical stuff with me or you'd be going to the hospital." Jesse said as he rapped my ribs up. "So getting married, that's interesting?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Suddenly my cell phone rang in my pocket. I very carefully got it out and saw that it was Edward. "Hey Edward." I answered.

Three minutes later I hung up and noticed that Jesse was done. "Edward's coming to pick me up." I told him.

"Good." Jesse said with slight concern and a moments hesitance, as if he didn't want to give me up now that I was back in our apartment, or rather his now. "Susannah, I'm sorry about before."

"Don't even start Jesse, I don't want to here it." I said as a tap sounded at the door.

"Damn that was fast." Jesse muttered under his breath.

He answered the door and let Edward pick me up, thanking him on the way out. Then using his powers I guess he said to Jesse, "Because you let her go. If you hadn't she would still be here." and then we left.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Suze's POV

The next day I told Father Dom about everything that happened the night before and when I was away. We were walking around the grave yard where we had buried Jesse's skeleton that we found in my backyard. Which now might be Diego's.

"It seems like a million of years ago that he was a ghost." I sighed in memory.

"Yes, and he hurt you didn't he?" Father D. asked.

I nodded and looked back at the grave. I still loved Jesse, just as much as I loved Edward. Getting up I decided to go to Jesse's and talk to him for there was a lot of history and bad feelings that needed to be let go.

I drove to his apartment in hysterics. I was seriously nervous. I hadn't really talked to him since the day in Father D.'s office. When I got there I checked my hair and then knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" he sneered.

"To see you and to talk."

He let me in and I closed the door behind me. "Jesse, why did you break up with me?" I asked.

"Susannah, did so because I found someone else, who by the way isn't around anymore because of you."

Sighing I sat down. So it all came down to him blaming everything on me. "You know what Jesse, I thought you were a gentlemen. Someone who cared for me deeply but I can see I was wrong. You just used me to bring you back to life. Edward is twice the man you will ever be and I'm getting married to him. So Hector De Silvia, this is my final goodbye. You're just like Slater, who by the way changed to be a gentleman." and with that I stormed out of his apartment.

At least I knew one thing. My heart was finally free from Jesse. As if reading my mind Edward was suddenly beside me and comforting me. He kissed my lips, my eyes, my neck, my cheek, and anything he could find near my face. Jesse I saw was watching from the window with an expression of regret. Edward, I guess read his mind, turned to Jesse and glared.

On the drive back, Edward took us to get something to eat. It was almost time for our big feast. I was really looking forward to eating that turkey. How Edward was going to eat I didn't know, after all he was a vampire and only drank the blood of animals. I looked up at him questionably, "How are you going to eat the turkey and stuff with my family if you just drink blood?" I asked.

"I can eat it, its just that it will taste like dirt to me." Edward explained. "I was thinking that maybe somehow you could get me a glass of blood so I can drink it down. Make it only for me."

"I can try but I'm not guaranteeing anything." so that's what I'm doing now. I'm getting blood from a cow that was about to die and putting it in a wine bottle to make it look like wine. It was the weirdest thing I've done. When I was done with that I went home and collapsed on my bed with exhaustion.


	12. Chapter 12

-1Suze's Pov

I was woken up an hour later by Edward who was hiding the "wine."

"Hey sleepyhead." He greeted me with a smile and a kiss. "Did you have a good nap?"

"What time is it?"

"Almost time for dinner." he answered.

"I love you, Edward." I said shyly.

"I love you Suze, more than anything on this earth." Hugged me to him and we just stayed there till a knock came at my door.

"Come in."

The door opened and in came Jesse.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and felt Edward stiffen.

"I'm invited to dinner by Father Dom, whom you've invited." He told me.

"Well you aren't welcome in my room so get out!" I snapped.

"Who was here first Suze? I believe I was so technically its mine." Jesse said matter-of-factly.

Shaking my head I pushed him and went downstairs to help make dinner. This had to be the worst Thanksgiving I have ever had. I helped Andy with the turkey and dishes of food. I made sure that no one but Edward got my "special wine." I took every ones plates and cups out and set the table. Edward sat on the right side of me while Jesse sat on my other side. That was fine with me because all I had to do was just ignore him except when passing food trays and dishes to him. My mom, Doc, Sleepy, and Dopey all sat next to each other. On my side it was Andy, Jesse, me, Edward, and Father Dom.

"So Suzie," my mom began, "when are you planning to have the wedding?"

"Well Edward and I haven't really had time to think about it. But I would say January 3rd." I told her.

"Do you know who you maids and all that are?"

"Gina, Alice, CeeCee, and Edward's sister Alice who will be my maid of honor." I told her. "I want it to be a light purple, light pink, and white wedding."

"Where are you planning to have it?" David asked.

"In Washington, there's a beautiful meadow where Edward and I want it to be." I gushed happily.

Dinner didn't turn out to be bad and I can tell Jesse was staying quiet when we were talking about the wedding. Father Dom left around 8 and Andy and Mom were cleaning up. David was in his room, Sleepy went to work (sucks doesn't it), and Brad was blasting his music in his room. So that left Jesse, me, and Edward.

"Well Edward why don't we go for a drive down to the beach?" thank God it was cloudy all day. "I feel like walking on the beach."

"Sounds good to me, Love." Edward smiled his beautiful smile that made my heart quicken every time he used it. He then dipped his head in to kiss me but was interrupted by jesse.

"Well thanks for dinner." He said.

"I didn't invite you."

"I know." Jesse replied. "Goodnight."

He walked out to the door and a second later he was gone. We then went ahead and went to the beach where we walked until we found a nice little cave to go in. we sat down and just listened to the waves on crashing against the beach.

"So Edward what do you think of my family?" I asked.

"They're definitely interesting. Susannah, do you really want to get married in the meadow?"

"Yes. With all my heart."

Overcome with emotion, Edward took me in his arms and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back with eager emotion and love. My heart was beating ten times its normal rate and my head were shooting off rockets. Trust me we didn't do anything else. I want to save myself for marriage although with Jesse I was completely up for it. But hey I guess living with him and knowing him changed my mind.

Anyways the next morning Alice arrived to help pick out dresses for the maid as well as my dress. Of course the maids' dresses were purple and the maid of honor was pink. Everyone else was to wear white or black.

We found the maid dresses but didn't find mine. So we went home and I started to write out the invitations to everyone that was going. Edward on the other hand was getting tux's with his groomsmen. Tired from the days excitements I fell asleep before he came home.


	13. Chapter 13

-1Author note: the songs in this chapter belong to Christina Aguilera, Shakira, and Avril lavigne

Suze' Pov.

A week after we left back to Washington, Paul and I were moved up to the third year's class for our college classes, or really mediator classes. We worked together through everything, perfecting our fighting skills and new shifting powers. 

One night after training I logged onto my IM to see if my mother replied back yet, but instead I saw Jesse online. I decided to talk.

Me: Hey!

Jesse: Hey!

Me: What's up?

Jesse: Why are you talking to me now?

Me: Because you were on and I wanted to see how you were doing.

Jesse: Why?

Me: Because I still care for you.

Jesse: I gtg, bye!

Jesse has logged out.

The day after Jesse and I said hi, we were holding a talent show for charity. There were no classes so we decided to do this. I was to be singing, Paul was to be acting with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet. Edward was to be playing the piano. Everybody thought I wasn't doing it, including Edward. Little did they know that I was to be singing six songs that I wrote (A/N: these songs are by actual singers but I'm just using them for this story.). It was to be live on T.V. around the world.

I called my family and told them to tune in. Even Jesse had called and said he would watch but only because he believed I couldn't sing. I used to win stuff like this all the time back in New York, when I wasn't being brought home by the police, that is.

Thursday came and with it came nerves. Paul and the others were first up and still getting ready but yet able to watch them perform where no one could see me. For my first song I had a cute black dress. And my hair was put in a beautiful pony. My hair was now down to my waist. Alice was the only one who knew for she was my stylist. Finally it was time for me to perform my first song. Which I dedicated to Edward.

You're a song written by the hands of god 

Don't get me wrong cause This might sound to you a bit odd

But you own the place Where all my thoughts go hiding

And right under your clothes Is where I find them

Underneath Your Clothes There's an endless story 

There's the man I chose There's my territory

And all the things I deserve For being such a good girl honey

Because of you I forgot the smart ways to lie

Because of you I'm running out of reasons to cry

When the friends are gone When the party's over

We will still belong to each other 

Underneath Your Clothes There's an endless story 

There's the man I chose There's my territory 

And all the things I deserve For being such a good girl honey 

I love you more than all that's on the planet Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing 

You know it's true Oh baby it's so funny You almost don't believe it

As every voice is hanging from the silence 

Lamps are hanging from the ceiling 

Like a lady to her good manners I'm tied up to this feeling 

Underneath Your Clothes There's an endless story 

There's the man I chose There's my territory 

And all the things I deserve For being such a good girl honey.

I finished this song and looked to all the people who thought I wasn't performing gawking up at me. I went back stage and changed to a cute genie outfit and sang Genie in a Bottle. After that one was done I walked back stage again and changed into a fishnet corset type thing with a cute mini skirt. It was black and red with pink skulls.

"These next three songs are again to Edward, my beloved fiancée. They are called Hot, Innocence, and Whenever Wherever." 

Ah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby

I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud

Now you're in, and you can't get out

_[Chorus_  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again

Now you're in, and you can't get out

_[Chorus_

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah

_[Chorus X2_

You're so good

Icouldnt believe how good that song was.

Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

_[Chorus_  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

_[Chorus_

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

_Chorus_

It was so beautiful tears came to my eyes after singing this song.

Lucky you were born that far away so

We could both make fun of distance 

Lucky that I love a foreign land for 

The lucky fact of your existence 

Baby I would climb the Andes solely 

To count the freckles on your body 

Never could imagine there were only 

Ten million ways to love somebody 

Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le Can't you see I'm at your feet 

Whenever, wherever We're meant to be together 

I'll be there and you'll be near And that's the deal my dear 

Thereover, hereunder You'll never have to wonder 

We can always play by ear 

But that's the deal my dear 

Lucky that my lips not only mumble 

They spill kisses like a fountain 

Lucky that my breasts are small and humble 

So you don't confuse them with mountains 

Lucky I have strong legs like my mother 

To run for cover when I need it 

And these two eyes that for no other 

The day you leave will cry a river 

Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le At your feet I'm at your feet 

Whenever, wherever We're meant to be together 

I'll be there and you'll be near And that's the deal my dear 

Thereover, hereunder You'll never have to wonder 

We can always play by ear 

And that's the deal my dear 

Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le Think out loud Say it again 

Le do le le le le Tell me one more time 

That you'll live Lost in my eyes. 

Whenever, wherever We're meant to be together 

I'll be there and you'll be near And that's the deal my dear 

Thereover, hereunder You've got me head over heals 

There's nothing left to fear If you really feel the way I feel

"My last song was just a fun one that I wrote after a boy I loved had broken up with me. Its called Objection." I said

It's not her fault that she's so irresistible 

But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable 

Every twenty seconds you repeat her name 

But when it comes to me you don't care 

If I'm alive or dead So objection 

I don't wanna be the exception 

To get a bit of your attention 

I love you for free and I'm not your mother 

But you don't even bother 

Objection I'm tired of this triangle 

Got dizzy dancing tango 

I'm falling apart in your hands again 

No way I've got to get away 

Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal 

That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible 

But you gotta know small things also count 

You better put your feet on the ground and see what it's about 

Objection I don't wanna be the exception 

To get a bit of your attention 

I love you for free and I'm not your mother 

But you don't even bother 

Objection I'm tired of this triangle 

Got dizzy dancing tango 

I'm falling apart in your hands again 

No way I've got to get away 

I wish there was a chance for you and me 

I wish you couldn't find a place to be Away from here 

This is pathetic and sardonic It's sadistic and psychotic 

Tango is not for three was never meant to be 

But you can try it 

Rehearse it or train like a horse 

But don't you count on me Don't you count on me boy 

Objection I don't wanna be the exception 

To get a bit of your attention 

I love you for free and I'm not your mother 

And you don't even bother 

Objection I'm tired of this triangle 

Got dizzy dancing tango 

I'm falling apart in your hands again 

No way I've got to get away

I finished breathless and excited. I knew I put on a good performance. I bowed and left the stage. Edward was soon next to me and scooping me in his arms for a kiss, while the others said, "Wow! You're an awesome singer!"


	14. Chapter 14

-1Suze's P.O.V 

June went by quickly for I mastered everything I was learning. They even considered letting Paul and I to graduate in our first year for being so far advanced in our training. 

One night I was walking down a street back to my dorm when five ghosts were attacking three helpless girls. I quickly went to their rescue. I kicked one ghost in the stomach, causing him to fly backwards. I kicked the second one and he flew into the first. The third ghost though had one girl by the throat. Using my shifting powers that I learned I speed ran and all girls away and came back to take the men to Shadowland.

"Are you girls alright?" I asked when I was through with the ghosts.

"Thank you," the girl with the throat mark squeaked.

"You should get that checked out." I told her. I left after making sure they were safe.

July came and we got to go home for the fourth of July. So the Cullen's and I were going to my home, so that they could meet.

We arrived at the airport, to my family rushing up to meet us. Taking Edward's hand we went and greeted them. We drove to my home and put our stuff down. Edward would stay with me while his family stayed in a hotel not far from the house. After we settled we ate dinner, even though they didn't eat.

Edward and I excused ourselves to go visit Father Dom, or so we told them. We were really going to the graveyard so he could see Jesse's grave. 

"Wow!" Edward said staring down at it, "you sure went through a lot, didn't you?"

"Yes," I replied as he lifted my chin and kissed me.

"I love you, Susannah," he whispered after breaking the kiss.

"I love you." I replied kissing him again.

"Susannah?" A familiar voice from behind me sounded. I turned to see my father sitting on a tombstone.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked stunned. He was supposed o have moved on.

"I heard you had a breakup with Jesse, came to see how you was doing." He told me.

"He broke up with me for another girl, but that's okay I'm getting married in October." (A/n: January 3rd was only a suggestion.) I told him.

"This is my fiancé, Edward. Edward this is my father."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Simon." Edward smiled.

"You be sure to take care of my little girl." My dad smiled and was gone.

"We should get back." I said to Edward.


	15. Chapter 15

-1Author note: When it comes to Jesse's pov and he finds the deer. They can smell the vampire because their mediators but to them it smells good.

The next day, Edward went out with my brothers, while my mother, CeeCee, and I went to look for my dress. After four hours of searching I finally found the prefect dress. It was white and was short sleeve/long sleeve. The long sleeve part was see through and the short sleeve was the actual dress. It was absolutely beautiful. I also had a tiara and veil to go with it. I was truly excited about the wedding, but I still felt guilty about Jesse.

My thoughts were occupied with Jesse when we stopped for lunch. When we walked inside it was like fate brought us together again. Jesse was sitting alone reading or studying. To my mother and Cee I told them I'd be right back. Walking over to where Jesse sat I greeted him, "Hi Jesse."

"Susannah? What are you doing here?" He asked startled.

"I'm home for the fourth of July with my fiancée's family so they all could meet. Plus I'm having a bridal shower tonight. You're welcome to come if you want." I mumbled.

"Uh, I might come, but don't go on hoping. I would say I'm happy for you Suze, but then I would be lying." Jesse smiled sadly. "You don't really know what you're missing till you lose it."

"So, uh, how college going?" I asked as I shifted in my seat uncomfortable with the topic that just came before.

"It is actually going good. I'm working in the hospital as a nurse and am being transferred to medical school next month." Jesse replied with an amused smile at my change of subject. "What about you Susannah. You look more built than you did last time and your hair is longer. You're beautiful, Querida. I don't know how I let you go."

"Well I've been excellent. Yes I've been working out more and eating right. With all the ghost stuff in Washington I got to stay fit. I'm almost done with my online courses and I am also graduating at the end of the year." I told him. 

"You're only a freshman how are you graduating already?" He asked.

"Well I have learned five years of stuff and that's all I need. Paul and I are both Graduating." 

"Suzie, Aren't you coming to eat?" My mother came up and asked. "Oh hi, Jesse."

"I'll be along in a minute." I called.

"Hi, Mrs. Ackerman." Jesse greeted back.

"Well Jesse, it was nice to see you again. I've got to get food in my stomach and then finish shopping." I said as I got up. " I hope to see you at the bridal shower." I walked away after that to my table where I ordered a cheeseburger, my first in months, and some soda.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------JPOV

After Susannah left I went to the hospital and did my nursing duties. After I was done with that I headed to my apartment. I was driving down the freeway and noticed a dead deer in the road. _That's odd, _I thought, _deer never come out of the trees into the freeway. _

I pulled over to the side and got out to check it out. As soon as I did a smell of something sweet came to my nose, but as I checked the deer the smell went ignored for there were two holes in the side of the deer's neck. It was like a vampire had come to drink its blood. 

I decided to go to Father Dom and bring him here to inspect it. Reaching this idea I climbed back into my car and was headed to the Mission Academy. When I arrived there I found Susannah in his office talking to him.

"Twice in one day, you must be following me." She smiled mockingly.

"Father Dom, I found something interesting and I would like you to come take a look. It requires you leaving your office." I said.

"What is it?"

"There is a dead deer on the side of the road outside of the freeway." I explained. 

"Well lets go take a look then, I guess, but why are we so interested in a dead deer by the side of the road on the freeway?" Father Dom asked.

"You'll see when we get there."

Susannah, would you like to come too?" Father asked.

"Yes, considering I wasn't done talking to you." She glared at me.

So now were back in my car and driving to where the deer was. I pulled over when I saw it and we all got out to see the deer.

"You were right, Jesse. This is interesting and peculiar. Its like it was killed by a vampire and do you smell that. It smells really sweet." Father Dom said and confirmed my opinions. "What do you think, Susannah?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------Suze's POV

What do I think! I think I'm going to scream! "Well I think it was probably a snake. I mean the last time we thought about vampires what happened?" I replied.

Edward you are in big trouble when I get home. How am I going to get you out of this mess! "I have to go. I'll come by later Father D." 

"How are you going to get home on a freeway?" Jesse asked amused but suspiciously. "Is there something you're not telling us Suze?"

"No, but I do have to go get ready for my bridal shower, starts in two hours." I wasn't joking either. I really had to get home and get ready. 

"Whatever, Suze." Jesse replied and then stopped me before I went into the forest which is where I was going considering I knew where Edward was and I could just hitch a ride on his back and back to The Mission and get my mom's car. "Suze, where are you going? Its dangerous in there. Whatever killed that deer could kill you too."

"I'm am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Jesse. I know where I'm going and doing so let me go." I said calmly and patiently. Something I was never good at when he was a ghost.

"You're not going in there alone, Querida." 

Calmly, I pushed him away and began walking but he stopped me again and this time I snapped. "Jesse if you don't leave me alone, you will regret it. I live in a forest at home so stop treating me like I'm a helpless women!"


End file.
